FIG. 1 depicts a typical credit card transaction, as it is presently carried out. As represented in FIG. 1, the process begins with a credit card holder 100 providing his credit card to an attendant located at a point-of-sale device (e.g., cash register) within a merchant setting 102, as represented by operation 101. In response, the attendant typically “swipes” the card through a magnetic strip reader that is coupled to the point-of-sale device. Thus, cardholder information, including the name of the cardholder and the credit card number, is transferred from the storage medium on the card to the point-of-sale device.
The point-of-sale device combines the cardholder information with transaction information (including total price of sale and merchant identification), and sends the combined data set to an acquirer or third-party processor 104, as represented by operation 103. The third-party processor 104 responds by forwarding the data set to the card association's (e.g., Visa, American Express, etc.) proprietary transaction network 106 (operation 105), whereby the data set is routed to the issuing bank 108, as shown in operation 107.
Upon reception of the data set, the issuing bank 108 checks the proposed financial transaction against a set of credit rules and either approves or denies the financial transaction. If approved, the approval traverses the identical path, in reverse sequence, (operations 109, 111 and 113) to reach the point-of-sale device at the merchant location 102. Thereafter, the card-issuing bank 108 forwards a monetary sum equal to the sale price to the merchant's bank 110 by way of a similarly complex set of data transactions, as represented by operation 115 (typically, a processor is used as an intermediary that forwards the monetary sum to the merchant's bank 110). At the expiration of the billing period, the cardholder 100 pays the sales price (plus interest and finance charges) to the card-issuing bank 108 (operation 117).
The aforementioned scheme exhibits certain shortcomings. For example, by virtue of using a proprietary network to communicate data between the merchant 102 and the authorizing entity (the card-issuing bank 108, in this case), expense is incurred in the establishment and maintenance of that network. This expense is ultimately borne by the merchant 102. Another disadvantage of the use of a proprietary network is that relatively small amounts of data can be transmitted from the merchant's point-of-sale device, due to infrastructural and cost limitations. This means, for example, that the cardholder cannot be presented with detailed information regarding a given transaction in his monthly statement. In certain circumstance, existing credit card technologies do provide for occasional inclusion of information concerning the content of a given transaction. However, such information is not gathered at a point in time that is contemporaneous with execution of the transaction. It is, instead, gathered well after the execution of the transaction. Given this delay in gathering data, certain advances presented herein are presently not possible in the context of presently existing credit card technologies.
Other shortcomings also inhere in the aforementioned scheme. Personal identification information is typically both printed or embossed on the credit card and encoded on its magnetic strip. This necessitates a delay between the point in time at which a credit card applicant is approved for a credit card and the point in time at which the applicant may receive the credit card (the applicant's personal information is printed and encoded on the card in the intervening period). Additionally, because the storage mechanism used by credit cards is a magnetic strip, a magnetic strip reader must be interfaced with the point-of-sale device. This generates additional expense, which has the tendency to discourage small businesses from accepting such credit cards. Furthermore, there presently exists a movement afoot to introduce radio frequency identification (RFID) devices into credit cards. Such an initiative also involves significant infrastructural investment, which, again, has the tendency to discourage small businesses from accepting such credit cards.